


Nothing Lasts

by Soft_Mod



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Mod/pseuds/Soft_Mod





	1. Chapter 1

Four AM glared red at Gavin, reminding him of the fact he hadn't had a wink of sleep. Not since Conrad had left at Ten. Eight disgusting hours had ticked by of constant readjustments, tossing and turning, self deprecation, changes in music, etc.

The words Conrad had said to him these past four years played on repeat in Gavin's head. All the words Conrad has fed him. Making Gavin believe that he meant something to Conrad, only to tear him back down when he least expected it.

"My handsome man" had been flooded by Conrads nasty remarks and hate twords Gavin.  
Words that tore through his flesh leaving him feeling defenseless. Conrad refused to let Gavin stay in contact with anyone he had previously known at the precinct, forcing him to reassign a few months after that. He'd been jobless for about two years now.

Conrad had made it clear that Gavin meant nothing to anyone but him. He was nothing. He'd never be anything. He'd never amount to the fame his brother held high. He'd never be the perfect person Conrad begged for. Constantly putting Gavin in his place, forcing himself onto Gavin, ignoring the sobs, cries and hits.  
Conrad even went as far as to ignore Gavin for weeks, sometimes months on end for disobeying him, yelling at Gavin after that time period was up for being a shitty person. For making HIM feel bad.  
For betraying HIS trust.

He felt dehumanized.  
He went to Conrads every will without a single hesitation.  
He couldn't say no. He could never say no.


	2. Chapter 2

Disgusting  
Vile  
Putrid   
Soft   
Sweet  
Loving   
Hateful  
Bloody  
Gross

Mindless words filled Gavin's head. Words that Conrad force feed him like a child, coddling Gavin close to him, brushing his skilled fingers through Gavin's shaggy locks.   
Mindless hate filled words swarmed Gavin as he fell deeper into Conrad's trap.  
He'd fucked up. He'd fucked up so horrendously. Conrad didn't really love and care about him. Conrad didn't care about Gavin's well being. He kept Gavin around for the need of human comfort.  
Contact.  
Skin to skin touch. Using Gavin like a doll. His puppet. His pretty boy.  
His putrid pretty boy.  
His disgusting pretty boy.

He'd heard Conrad's hate filled words so much, he couldn't do much but believe what the man had been telling him.  
He believed that he was gross. He was stupid. He was Incapable of doing anything by himself.

His friends forgot him.  
No one ever bothered to text him, call him, even acknowledge his existence on the street. Only Conrad cared.   
His former friends would glower at him whenever they'd see him. Hateful words spilling over.

He remember when he saw Hank and Connor out, trying to strike up a conversation, watching as their faces turned into disgust, changing their direction, avoiding Gavin.

Darkness filled Gavin's stomach, adjusting his head in Conrad's lap, a small noise escaping his lips as he did so.   
Fingers kept caressing Gavin's greasy hair, pushing the thoughts of his former friends away, burying all the encounters he had with them deep.   
He wanted to escape his relationship with Conrad, and lock himself away in his apartment forever.

But he couldn't.  
He could never do that.


End file.
